I'm Cold, I'm Hard, I'm Cruel
by ViperQuinn
Summary: When Mal isn't chosen to go to Auradon with her friends, she is left on the isle of the lost with her mother Maleficent for six months. How will Mal be after six months of abandonment includes extremely villainess Mal, rating may change due to this
1. Chapter 1

_Six months ago_

"You three have been chosen to attend a different school… In Auradon." Maleficent points to three villain kids, Evie daughter of Evil Queen, Carlos son of Cruella De Vil and Jay son of Jafar. Maleficent is about as intimidating as you can get. Although, three people stood behind her bravely.

Bravely, but certainly not happy.

 _'This is an outrage! I'm the evilest VK on the isle but who do they pick? THEM! I'm t_ _he daughter of Maleficent for evil's sake!'_ Mal could imagine all the evil and rotten deeds she could do in Auradon.

Josie stoob behind Maleficent quietly _'They get to get off this trash heep while I'm stuck here with that half wit of an aunt of mine! Someone is going to pay!'_ Josie thought angrily but kept her anger hidden.

 _'What the hell! They get to leave but we have to stay here!?'_ Malice thought angrily.

Evie regained her posture, narrowed her eyes directly at Maleficent ad crossed her arms "We aren't going." Evie said firmly. _'At lest they know who's boss here._ ' Mal smirked as the boys copied Evie's stance, Maleficent narrowed her eyes into an almost deadly looking glare "This is not for us to ponder!" Maleficent exclaimed while pointing her long, pale, bony finger at the three "You will go to Auradon, you will steal the Fairy godmothers' wand and show them what true evil is!" Maleficent exclaimed.

"We're not leaving without Mal, Malice or Josie!" Jay exclaimed, Carlos and Evie nodded in agreement, "Yeah, all of us or none of us!" Carlos said, standing a little taller as he did.

Maleficent rolled her eyes "Mal, Malice and Pet wouldn't want to go there anyway, right dears?" Maleficent asked them "Of course not! Me in a prep school? No thanks, you guys have fun." Mal said sourly and a little venomously "Of course not, not with those fleabag heroes around there." Josie said venomously "Why would we ever want to go to some stupid prep school?" Malice said in disgust. They knew what was expected of them from Maleficent's villainous look.

"Ah good, it has been decided, now you three go pack your stuff then it's bye-bye!" Maleficent exclaimed before turning to her children and niece, in one swift move she grabbed Josie by her collar and attached a chain leash to it. "Follow." Maleficent ordered, Mal and Malice reluctantly followed while Josie was forced to follow.

* * *

"Don't you want to be ruthless and rotten and mad."

Maleficent's humming couldn't darken her mood even more then it was now. Mal glared as the long, sleek, dark limousine moved further into the distance. Almost as if it was taunting her. Malice stood next to Mal as they shot invisible daggers at the limo, Maleficent walked up behind them.

"Finally, with those pest out of the way, we can finally focus on what's important, how to be evil!" Maleficent exclaimed, Mal looks to Auradon before thinking _'Why am I worried? They are just as rotten as I am and Auradon is never going to change that… I think.'_

"They were only teaching you trash like friendship, joy and so-called happiness, please, the only true happiness comes from others suffering and chaos, isn't that right Pet?" Maleficent asked Josie. Josie quickly nodded, although she was chained up. "Yes Master" Josie said quickly.

Mal and Malice just allowed their mother to rant on, not even caring that Maleficent was treating Josie like a pet again.

"You have to be ruthless, rotten and mad to be like me, that's what you've always wanted right dearies?" Maleficent asked them fake sweetness.

Of course, Mal has always wanted to be evil just like her mother but she didn't mind the warm, fuzzy feeling she would have when hanging with her friends having fun.

Malice mentally groaned, never really wanting to be evil and really only did it to protect his sister and cousin.

' _Well, it not like that will be happening any time soon.'_ Mal thought bitterly

 _'It's not like I'll ever be able to good for real.'_ Malicethought.

Josie nodded again "Yes Master." Josie said quietly before Maleficent kicked her "What was that pet!?" Maleficent snarled "Yes Master." Josie said fearfully. "That's better, do not mumble! I hate mumbling! You should know that you stupid animal!" Maleficent snapped at Josie

Mal and her brother briefly glanced at Maleficent and Josie, they knew they couldn't really do anything to help Josie without getting in trouble with Maleficent.

Neither of them really needed to say a word, Maleficent had decided for them before they were even born.

"Right you two!?" Maleficent asked again when Mal and Malice didn't answer her.

"Of course mother." Mal and Malice said at the same time.

"That my nasty little children!" Maleficent exclaimed before heading back into the castle, dragging Josie back in with her, Josie let out a small fearful cry as Maleficent dragged her into the dark, old castle.

Mal looked towards the glittering lights of Auradon _'I will not be as evil as my mother, I will be more evil!'_ She silently vowed before turning as she heard Josie cry out as Maleficent stood on her tail. "Mother she can't be evil if you kill her." Malice pointed out "Oh she'll be fine." Maleficent waved off before kicking Josie again, smirking at her niece's pain. Mal sighed, knowing that if her mother wanted to treat Josie as a lesser being then she couldn't do anything about it, Maleficent often took her anger and frustrations out on Josie or she'll just hurt Josie for the sake of it. Mal and Malice just turned away and glared at the barrier.

* * *

 **This is an idea I have had since I first saw the first Descendants movie three years ago, so I decided today while I was watching the second movie to see if it will work, updates will depend on the type of response I get and if my schedule will allow it.**

 **Please let me know what you thought :D**

 **Until next time**


	2. Present

_Present_

Mal struck a goblin with a steel pipe she had found in the street, sending the goblin tumbling down the filthy road, Josie laughed evilly as she watched her cousin beat the goblin. Mal has done this for the last six months as a past time/work out since if magic isn't available, violence is the next best thing. The goblin pulled it's self-up and began limping away in terror from her, Mal snapped her fingers and sent Josie to finish it off, which she hastily did. Mal had attacked every aggressive goblin in the area just for the sake of doing it before sending Josie to finish some of them off.

Mal watched with a successful smirk before she and Josie walk walked away triumphantly, people run in terror as she struts down the filthy, trash covered roads of the isle in search of anything of somewhat worth, some would scream in terror as she walks past them. "DRAGONS!" some would scream, "FREAKS!" others would scream, all the kids cried out "PLEASE STOP YOUR SCARING ME!, making Mal feel as if she is on top of the world. _'Goddamn right, you should be scared of me.'_ Mal thought. Josie scoffed at them and walked by Mal.

Mal isn't the same girl she was six months ago, she isn't forgiving, she's merciless, she isn't mean, she's evil, she isn't week, she's strong with a lust for even more power. She is as cold and hard as stone, she doesn't strive to make her mother proud anymore, especially since her mother has been a lizard in Auradon for the last four months when she invaded the king's coronation and was transformed into her pathetic form of a common lizard by her so-called friends and Fairy godmother. The only people she was kinda nice to were her brother, her cousin and some of her allies.

Mal began humming 'Evil like me' as she stalked through the dirty streets of the market as people fled from her and Josie stole anything around that seemed of worth. Mal spied a dusty old jewellery box in a stand _'Ooo, a bargaining chip.'_ Mal thought as she walked up and silently took the box as the stall owner cowers from her, as does the rest of the people in the market except her cousin. She then decided to strike some more fear into the islanders by going to a rampage, smashing nearby objects and attacking nearby people and getting Josie to kill some people.

After Mal's little rampage, Mal looted some stores, stole Ursula's necklace, got into a fight with a gang of some of the braver pirates, resulting in Mal receiving some cuts but the pirates ended up much worse, she stole some slightly stale bread for breakfast. Mal headed back to her castle (Formally Maleficent's) and left Josie to run amuck. Once inside she grabbed some food before going to her room and inspecting the old box she stole, it was a dark royal blue with gold out lines, it was obvious that it came from Auradon _'Terrible colour but maybe, just maybe there could be something of worth.'_ Mal thought greedily.

A sickening sweet melody, Beauty and the Beast, rang throughout the room when she opened the box, but Mal simply continued to search I the box, pulling out a faded photo. The photo was of eight teens, one girl had long blue hair, another had short black hair, one girl had short brown hair, the last girl had long brown hair, one boy had longish brown hair, one had white with black roots, one had almost golden-brown hair and the last boy had short brown hair that had been sleeked over.

Mal knew Evie was the girl with the blue hair and Mal knew Jay and Carlos were there as well. What Mal saw when she turned it around a was nearly enough to make Mal angry enough to make her go on a killing spree. There was writing on the back which read:

 **Best friends forever after**

 **Evie, Lonnie, Jane, Audrey, Jay, Carlos, Ben and Doug**

Each name was written in different writing and a different colour. For a moment Mal felt a deep sadness overcome her at not being mentioned before a wave rage came, far too quickly for a normal person, but nothing about her was normal anyway. She goes to her little window before ripping it to shreds before throwing it out. She watched the pieces fly on the cold air of the isle.

Mal turned from the window and saw something she missed in the box, a small, slightly dusty, blue spiked bracelet, one that matched her own dark purple spiked bracelet. _'HOW COULD EVIE JUST THROW THIS AWAY!?'_ Mal thinks furiously before throwing both the box and the bracelet at the already broken mirror, shattering it even more, Mal had given up on looking at herself four months when her mother abandoned her. Then Mal stormed out and took her rage out on any islander that crossed her path, she then picked a fight with basically anyone on the isle who were looking for a fight until the sun was long gone, then she went back and got some sleep. By the time she was back her brother was already asleep and Josie was resting nearby.

* * *

 _(In Auradon)_

Evie was searching through her entire room when Jay and Carlos came and saw the mess her room was in "What happened here?" Carlos said in shock "Did a hurricane come through here?" Jay joked, Evie chose to ignore what they just said and asked, "Have either of you seen my bracelet?" "Which one?" Jay asked, "The one from the isle, you know, the one that represented our bond between us and Mal." Evie explained "Why do you need that one?" Carlos asked, Evie bit her lip and slowly turned around from where she was standing "I was going to make it a surprize but, Ben has been considering bringing over some more VKs and I was going to ask Ben if he would let Mal come to Auradon." Evie explained to her friends "Then why don't we go and ask him now?" Jay asked, Evie and Carlos agreed to his idea and headed to Ben's office _'Oops, my room is a mess, oh well I will clean it up afterwards.'_ Evie quietly thought.

Ben was sitting at his desk filling in some paper work before he got a knock at his door "Come in." Ben called, Carlos, Evie and Jay walked into his office, "Hey guys, what's up?" Ben asked his friends, they seemed a little nervous, "Umm, so I heard you wanted to bring over some more VKs from the isle and well…" Evie trailed off "Yes?" Ben prompted, "We were kind of hoping you would let our friend who was left on the isle come." Carlos said "Of course, who is their parent?" Ben asked, they all tensed up before Evie said "Maleficent." Ben's eyes widened, he considered the possibility that Maleficent could have had a child, but he was pretty sure that if child it would be a dragon "Of course, I'll send a limo to go pick her up as soon as I can." Ben assures them with a kind smile. Evie gets so excited she hugs him, they used to date for a while but broke up since they were more like siblings, then Ben started dating Audrey.

 _(On the isle)_

* * *

The next day Mal had begun throwing some knives that she had scavenged up at a picture of her mother Maleficent, _'THIS IS FOR UNDERESTIMATING ME FOR ALMOST MY ENTIRE LIFE!'_ She throws a knife _'FOR TRYING TO CONTROL ME!'_ Throws a knife _'AND THIS IS FOR EVERYTHING YOU HAVE DONE TO ME!'_ She throws another knife, all the knives hit directly in the middle with pin point accuracy. Josie slowly clapped "Nice aim Mal." Josie said as she watched Mal.

MAL was so focus that she almost didn't notice a shiny black limo pull up just behind her, she stepped back, not in fear but in defence, a man in a black suit step out and walks to her, Josie hissed at the man while Mal glared at him "Are you Maleficent's sp- daughter." He asked, "Who's asking?" Mal growled "Your presence has been requested by King Ben." The man said. Mal was about to tell him to shove it where the sun don't shine but then thought of all the evil she could do off the isle _'Oh, so now I get an invite!'_ "When do I leave?" Mal asked "When you have packed your stuff, please make that quick." The man said, as Mal left to go pack she muttered "Nasty, I like that." "Wait your leaving?" Josie asked, "Who's leaving where?" Malice asked as he walked up to his cousin and sister.

"Relax I'll be back for you two before you know it." Mal said, she didn't say it nicely but it was as soft as her voice would go when they were outside. "B... But what if you don't? What if we never see you again? What if..." Mal cut Josie off by scratching her behind her ear, knowing her cousin loves being scratched behind her ear. Josie let out a small purr. "I will be back before you know it." Mal said with a smirk as she looked at her cousin and brother before she went to pack somethings.

Once Mal packed the few things she wanted to bring to Auradon, which really was only a few things really. She got into the limo, Mal looked out of the window to see that they were heading straight to the edge of the barrier, she closed her eyes, she refused to cry out as that would be weakness. After a few minuets Mal realise that the limo was driving over a magic bridge, once she calmed down, Mal began to plot her revenge on Auradon _'Oh, they are so going to regret forgetting us!'_ Mal thought angrily, her nails dug into the leather seats as they drove to Auradon.

* * *

 **What did you think?  
Are you enjoying the story? If so, please tell me what you are hoping to see**

 **How do you think Mal is going to react to finding out that her closest friends abandoned her and how will they react to this new Mal**

 **Please Fav, Follow and review this story :)**

 **Until next time :D**


	3. First day at Auradon prep

"Wake up already! Ugh boys." Evie dramatically sighed as she rubbed her head after she yelled at the boys to wake up "Evie! Why?" Jay complained groggily, Carlos just hid himself in the blankets more "Hurry up, Mal's going to be here in less then an hour!" At Evie's words they got up and began competing to use the bathroom first, Evie just rolled her eyes before leaving to make sure everything is perfect for Mal's arrival.

* * *

 _(Time skip)_

Mal looked out side the limos dark tinted windows to see perfectly made roads that were clean enough to eat off, large hedges used as fences and large healthy green plants almost everywhere you look. It sickened Mal to her very core, Mal wanted to burn all the vibrant plants, destroy all the stupid hero's and to snuff out the light that seemed to pour out of every crack and crevice's.

The limo stopped, Mal didn't even try getting out until the driver went and opened the door, letting in the disgusting light of Auradon and the terrible sound of a band that Mal assumed had been playing since she got there. Mal refused his hand and made sure to stomp on his foot as she got out, the gave a short cry of pain but didn't say anything to her. It was so bright and colourful, Mal thought she was going to go blind and vomit, the bright sun slightly burned her skin. Mal turned at the sound of someone clearing their throats.

She saw a middle-aged lady in a light blue dress with a pink bow, her brown hair was done up into a neat bun, she gave Mal a kind smile, Mal scowled in return, behind the lady stood a boy and a girl. The boy and girl had confused look in their eyes as did most of the other kids in the crowd while FG eyes mainly held pity, a feeling Mal is not used to at all.

"Hello and welcome to Auradon prep, my name is Fairy godmother, I'm headmistress of Auradon prep." FG introduced cheerfully, Mal glared at her, although FG didn't react to her glare "I hate to make this short, but I have to go to a meeting." She said before leaving, leaving Mal with the two students "Hi, my name is Ben, son of Belle and Beast." The boy introduced, Mal recognised the boy from the photo, just then the girl came up and said "Hi, I'm Lonnie, daughter of Mulan, I'm going to be your room mate since no other rooms were available." Lonnie said with a kind smile, but they both had a trail of pity in their eyes as they looked at her, Mal rolled her eyes at their attempts at being nice.

"Whatever." Mal muttered just loud enough for them to hear. "Why don't we start the tour?" Ben suggested before Ben and Lonnie walked in front and began to lead Mal throughout the school, once they got into the building a variety of scents assaulted Mal's nose, scents such as lavender, rosemary and cinnamon. The walls were made of a beautiful dark wood and the carpet was a long dark red colour with gold edges, the whole place is what most would think of when they heard the word cosy.

Although Mal didn't like how the halls were filled with plants and flowers. Not to mention all the students there that looked at her as if she was an injured animal they had never see before. Lonnie and Ben showed her the class rooms, cafeteria, kitchen, hall, gym, nurses office, FG's office, the field and the dorms. Ben had left a little while ago when he had a meeting to go to. Lonnie showed Mal to their dorm.

"You were originally meant to room with Evie, but Jane moved in with her and we also thought it would be good for you to make some more friends." Lonnie said before opening the door, inside were two beds, the bed on the right had cherry blossom sheets and pillows while the bed on the left was a plain blue colour. "The bed on the right is mine and the one on the left if yours." Lonnie said.

Mal went and sat on the overly soft bed, tossing the few things she has on the sheets. Mal begins to sort out her few leather clothes and spell book. Mal looks up to see Lonnie looking at her "What!?" Mal snarled "Sorry I didn't mean to stare but it's just well I was wondering why you have that dragon heart on your back? I mean you're a fairy or at lest part fairy, wouldn't you have something more fairy like on your jacket?" Lonnie said, "I don't need style advice from someone like you!" Mal growled "Sorry" Lonnie apologized quickly, after a few minutes of silence "Why do you pretend to be evil?" Lonnie asked innocently, Mal groaned in frustration "1. I'm not pretending! 2. Why are you so nosey!" Mal snapped back as she sat up on her bed.

"Look your at lest part fairy and fairies are good. Even if some like Maleficent choose to be evil." Lonnie reasoned "No, you are thinking of good fairies like FG, dark fairies like my mother and I are evil." Mal told her while glaring daggers "Or maybe they are just misunderstood." Lonnie said.

"Oh, shut it, why are you even here still, don't you have some goody two shoe friends of yours to go play with?" Mal snarls, Lonnie breathes out exasperated "Fine I'll go. I was only trying to be your friend, but I guess I'll try again." Lonnie said grumpily before heading out the door.

' _Finally, now I can get some work done.'_ Mal goes to where she put her book to see it wasn't there, Mal frantically searched for it to find it had simply fell, _'Next time I should check the ground before having a mini panic attack.'_ As Mall grabbed her book she accidently forgot that there was a mirror in front, upon seeing herself Mal's eyes widened. Now she knew why she was getting weird looks from the students in the hall and from FG.

Mal's hair is longer then it was the last time she saw it. She wore the same jacket as she wore when the other three left, she is thinner and somehow even more pale the before. But the biggest difference is the multiple scratches across her face, the huge bruise on her check, the shine she always thought was passion was gone and the dark purple collar with a dark green jewel, Mal's birth right jewel.

Mal gently touches the dark bruise on her neck, a short burst of pain shoot from it her as she does. Mal shakes it off before she sits back down on the ridiculously soft bed to test some spells.

* * *

Lonnie walked into Evie's dorm to see that Evie and the boys were in there, they all seemed a little on edge, scared even, this worried Lonnie "Hey, you three do know that Mal got here like an hour, ago right?" Lonnie pointed out "Yeah, we saw her." Jay said, his hands were shaking a little "Then why didn't you go say hi?" Lonnie asked, from what they had told her before Mal was a little cold at first but nice once you got to know her. Why would they be afraid of their own friend? _'Wonder what's wrong?'_ "Did you see her eyes?" Carlos asked as he was curled up on the bed. "Yeah, they were green." Lonnie said, still not understanding.

"Ugh, Mal was left on then isle by herself for six months, two of which was with her mother Maleficent! Lonnie, we forgot her for six months!" Evie said in an almost frantic voice, by now she was already in tears "Do, do you think she will ever forgive us?" Evie asked between sobs, Lonnie gave Evie a comforting hug "I'm sure she will." Lonnie said before asking the boys "What did you mean by her eyes?" "They were different, too different." Carlos started "They were darker, harder, colder and emotionless but when she didn't get the reaction she wanted her eyes seemed almost inhuman." Jay finished.

Back in Mal's room, Mal had been practicing her magic when she heard a knock at the door _'Can't they leave me alone just for a little while!?'_ Mal got off the bad and headed to the door.

She opened the door to see Ben, he was standing there with some dopy look, what did mother tell me that was? Happiness? love? Joy? Mal shrugged it off "Hi Mal, I just came to see how you are settling in." He greeted "Well as you can see I'm going fine so you can go. No really get lost!" Mal snarled at the young king "Oh, um, by- "Mal cut him off by slamming the door in his face.

' _Maybe I can get into some mischief.'_ Mal thought after Ben left, she had been getting tired of studying magic. Mal used her magic to make her spell book into a keychain so no one notices it before heading outside to find some trouble.

Mal makes her way to the tourney field to see a bunch of jocks playing some game. She walks around, looking for an opportunity, apparently luck was on her side "Chad we are never getting back together!" A girl yelled "Audrey please just tell me what I did wrong!" the boy who was apparently Chad yelled back to Audrey "Where to begin, you are rude, egoistical, your terrible to my friends and you're just a grade A jerk! Besides I'm dating Ben!" Audrey yelled before storming off "Please I'm trying to change!" he called out, she just ignored him.

"Why was I such an idiot?! I had the girl of my dreams and now she's gone!" Chad said to himself in defeat. Mal chose this as a perfect time to strike. "I see your relationship isn't going so well." Mal said, making Chad jump before turning to her "Who are you?!" He asked, still shaken up "Names Mal, I'm new here. I take it that was your ex?" Mal asked despite knowing the answer. He nodded "I don't know how I'm going to get Audrey to forgive me." "What did you do?" Mal asked "I was mean to her friends and she said I have too much of an 'ego'." Chad said, doing air quotes over ego.

Mal smirked "I might have something to be able to help you but… well it's not really allowed here in Auradon." "What is it?" he asked, suspicious of the new girl's motives "A love potion, you don't have to agree right now, I'll give you a week to decide. And it's only 50 bucks" Mal offered. he seemed confused "50 dollars." Mal told him before leaving the boy to his thoughts

In just that afternoon Mal has been able to make this boy named Doug drop his lunch on that Audrey girl by using magic, made at least five traps around the school for unsuspecting victims and she learnt a fair amount, of short cuts around the school. That, night Mal decided to head to bed without dinner tonight. By the time Lonnie got back Mal was fast asleep.

* * *

 **What did you think?**

 **Please tell me what you think of the story so far**

 **And if you please let me know if there is anything like a song or something you would like me to include.**

 **Please Fav, Follow and review this story**

 **Until next time :D**


	4. Not so happy reunion

Mal woke up to Lonnie shoving a bottle of water on her "WHAT THE?!" Mal yelled in shock as she shook the water from her hair to see she was soaking wet while Lonnie was standing next to her with an empty bottle of water, Mal had a pretty good idea of who dumped water on her "Sorry but you wouldn't wake up and its nearly time for class." Lonnie apologized as she put the now empty bottle of water in a nearby bin.

First this girl wouldn't leave her alone, then she kept on questioning and now this! "And why should I care about stupid classes?" Mal snarked, trying to wring the water out of her hair "Because you have class with FG first and if you don't turn up she will know you cut class and do you really want to be in trouble with the headmistress on your second day _'I don't want FG watching my every move if that's what you mean!'_ Mal thought as she had a shower, got dressed and grabbed a small red apple for breakfast before heading down to FG's class.

Mal sat in the class uninterested, even when FG walked in "Ok since the others have graduate this class I will be tutoring you for this subject. "she said before writing some questions on the board "Ok first things first, what do you do I someone handed you a crying baby? Would you A curse it, B lock it in a tower, C give it a bottle or D carve out it's heart?" FG asked me "Well for your goody two-shoes it would be C give it a bottle." Mal answered "Good." FG said happily "But, for what I would do well… D sounds good but might be a little too messy, B just isn't my style, so I would personally choose A because it would be a lot less hassle." Mal said casually. FG face palmed at Mal's response "We've got a long way to go." FG groaned in frustration "Actually I know how to be good I just chose not to be good." Mal told her.

FG tried to get Mal to cooperate with her but every time Mal raised her hopes Mal would crush them by answering in a way that drove FG insane, by the time the lesson had finished Mal was smiling like the Cheshire cat at FG's anger and frustration and simply strutted away, pleased with herself. _'That girl must be related to that crazy ex-president Snow, she seems to love bringing peoples hopes up only to crush them!'_ FG thought a she rubbed her head in frustration.

The rest of the day basically was the same, Mal attending classes, teachers trying to get Mal to take thigs seriously and of course Mal messed with a bunch of her peers just for the sake of being annoying.

After classes Mal decided to walk around the school, running into Evie while she did. "MAL?!" Evie said in shock "Evie." Mal said flatly "How are you? I would have seen you sooner but- "Mal cut her off "But you forgot about me…again, you seem to do that a lot lately." Mal said bitterly "Mal I'm sorry we left you on the isle we- "Mal cut her off again "Were too busy?" Mal guessed "Mal please let me explain!" Evie exclaimed "No Evie I won't, you left me there for SIX MONTHS!" Mal yelled at her, by now a crowd had begun to surround them 'Mal I'm- "and once again Mal cuts her off "Sorry? Well guess what, I don't care!" Mal snarled at her before trying to leave "MOVE OUT OF MY WAY!" She yelled at some of the bystander before leaving to find somewhere shady in this extremely bright place.

Mal ended up relaxing under the stands where people sit and watch a game called Tourney. Then Chad walked up to her "Decided already?" Mal asked, Mal had her eyes closed but she knew who it was "No, I just have to ask you how could a love potion help me? She loves Ben." Chas asked, "Well Casanova, a love potion will make her see the true you, which I'm sure she will love." Mal told him, although that was a huge lie, what she's trying to give him isn't even a love potion, but he doesn't need to know that. "Hmm. I'll have my answer tomorrow." He said before leaving. Mal smirked at his retreating form as she leaned back into her cool spot.

* * *

 _Meanwhile_

After her little confrontation with Mal, Evie looked at the ground guiltily. Jay and Carlos came up behind her "You OK?" Carlos asked as Jay gave her a comforting side-hug while Carlos cupped both her hands in his hands, by now all the people have gone back to their own stuff. "I can't say I'm surprized, but it still stings." Evie answered, "Hey, it's OK, she'll come around." Jay told her as she hugged him back, "But what if she doesn't? she was right, we forgot our supposed best friend!" Evie exclaimed to the boys "She will… eventually, just give her sometime E" Carlos said to her, releasing her hands as he talks. Evie simply nods in response. "You want to watch me destroy Carlos in another game?" Jay asked "Ok." Evie replied

When she was there she noticed Chad walking out from the stands _'Wondering what he was doing under there?'_ Evie simply shrugged it off and continued to watch the boys play their sport. _'I'm going to have to try even harder to get Mal to forgive me! I'll make sure she fits in here at Auradon prep!'_ Evie was looking around when she thought she saw a flash of purple nearby under the stands, she went to have a look but found nothing.

* * *

Evie had just nearly seen her, Mal had hide a little way away, just far enough so Evie wouldn't see her, why does Evie want to talk to her now? She completely forgot about her for six months, she could have told little Benny about her months ago but did she? NO! But instead she brought Dizzy! Mal glares at Evie, her eyes turn green in anger before heading back to her dorm _'I can't wait to be free of this prissy school!'_ Mal thought as she passed a group of girl all wearing bubble gum pink shirts and dresses, Mal could hear them making fun of her dark purple, black, green and magenta leather clothes, Mal rolls her eyes at them and walks back to her dorm.

* * *

 **What did you think? Please let me know**

 **If you have any suggestions feel free to let me know :)**

 **Please Fav, Follow and/or comment on this story :D**

 **Until next time :D**


	5. The potion

After their game Evie went back to her dorm as did the boys. Jay sat on his bed while Carlos was doing some homework on his laptop. "Do you think she will really forgive us? I mean she has a very good reason not to, we forgot her, left her on the isle with no support." Jay exclaimed, thinking about what happened earlier, the boys had heard every word Mal said, yelled more specifically.

"Maybe… it will take time for her to fully forgive us but if we're patient and kind I'm sure she'll come around eventually… I hope." Carlos said the last two words to himself. "Maybe." Jay said.

* * *

Ben had been getting many complaints from around the school in the past few days, from accidents like kids falling over to FG complaining about Mal being just like that ex-president Snow. Ben had a feeling that all these altercations are connected so he called Lonnie, Evie, Jay and Carlos to check his idea.

When they arrived, Ben told them of some of the altercations happening around the school and asked if they knew anything about them. Their responses were the exact opposite of what he wanted to hear. "Well in class Mal didn't pay attention to the teachers, she started arguing with our teachers as well, she was constantly being disrupted and I've seen her trip a few people over then a laugh at them." Lonnie, who happened to share most of the same classes as Mal, told Ben.

"We ran into her earlier today and Mal had a go at Evie, not that we can blame her for being angry." Jay said, Evie nodded in agreement "I reckon she would have yelled at us as well if she had noticed Jay and I." Carlos said, "And I noticed that apart from teasing or starting fights Mal hasn't really socialised with anyone, I could have sworn that I saw Mal under the bleachers awhile ago." Evie told Ben.

Ben nodded as he processed the information "Do you have any ideas about how we can make Mal feel more comfortable here?" Ben asked his friends "Maybe we could throw her a welcoming party." Lonnie suggested "We could invite her to hang out with us." Jay suggested "Anything else?" Ben asked, they just shook they're heads "What if we brought some more VKs to help Mal feel like she doesn't have to do this alone?" Ben suggested "Umm, Ben if we're having trouble keeping an eye on just Mal, how are we going to be able to keep more VKs out of trouble?" Carlos asked, "They will have more support from each other." Ben said "Be, you should probably know that most VKs hate each other if they aren't from the same gang, think of it as a few wolf packs, you can't have one wolf try and join a rival wolf pack especially if that wolf is an alpha that doesn't take orders from anyone." Evie explained.

Ben didn't know what he should do about Mal, on one hand she could simply be lonely and didn't know how to show it but on the other hand she could simply just hate people in general, Ben was really confused about what to do about the situation "We'll give you some time to try and work thing out on your own, call us if you need anything." Lonnie said as they left Ben alone in his office.

* * *

 _The next day_

Most of the day was basically the same as it was yesterday for Mal but this time she had Lonnie and her ex-friends trying to talk to her, Mal just pretended they weren't there.

Just like yesterday Mal annoyed every teacher, student and even the school mascot Dude. Then after all her classes Mal once again sat under the bleachers.

And just like yesterday Chad came, just as he said he would. "I see your back, have you made your decision?" Mal asked despite knowing the answer "Yes I have, do you have the potion?" Mal nodded, mentally laughing at how gullible he is. Mal pulled out a small green vial "Pour half into your tea and half into hers. Then she'll see the real you." Mal said as she gave him the small vial. Chad eyed it suspiciously like it was going to bite him. "Why is it green?" Chad asked, "So it would blend in with green tea, it's very relaxing." Mal lied, the potion was originally a dark, almost black purple colour but Mal may have put some extra ingredient's not only to strengthen the potion but cause the ingredients are super gross and the fact he would be giving that to the king's girlfriend nearly made her laugh out loud "How would you know?" he asked, "My cousin loves tea." Mal honestly said, Josie does love some teas. "Just make sure no one finds out about it, it won't work if both people know about it." Mal lied, he seemed to buy it though.

He smiled before thanking her and giving her 50 dollars before leaving, most likely to give half the potion to that Audrey girl. Mal smirked as Chad left _'Oh, poor little love-sick idiot, you never should have taken it, it would have been safer to deal with Hades or Dr facilier.'_ Mal thought as she watched him leave, unaware that he is doing her a favour.

* * *

Chad took the hid the potion in his pocket and took it too the cafeteria. "Two green teas thank you." He ordered. After a few minuets the lunch lady came and gave him two green teas, Chad was glad the cafeteria stayed open till curfew since he had no idea how make tea, or even make a sandwich.

Chad took the two hot drinks upstairs, just before he got to Audrey's room he slipped half the potion in each of the cups. Then he knocked on the door, "Come in!" Audrey called, once she saw Chad she rolled her eyes at him "What do you want Chad?!" Audrey growled at him "I wanted to apologise to you about the way I was being so pushy the other day, I respect that you are with Ben and to show no hard feelings I brought you some green tea to help you calm down after a long stressful day of being you." Chad offers a cup of tea "Ugh, fine but this doesn't change a thing." She told him as they both had a drink of tea at the same time.

The first thought that went through Chad was the terrible taste of the potion, I tasted like something he imagined dragon puke would taste like _'Ugh, this tastes like dragon puke!'_ Chad had no idea how right he was. Both dropped their cups, both shattering upon hitting the ground, spilling the contents over the floor. Audrey begins choking, then Chad feels like he had just been hit in the stomach with a tourney stick. The room seemed to be getting darker and the last thing Chad saw was Audrey fainting and a shadowy figure coming up behind her before he fainted himself.

* * *

Mal had waited until Lonnie had fallen asleep before placing an unconscious spell on her. Then mal hurried to where she learned Audrey's room was. By the time she got there Audrey was choking and Chad was in great pain _'YES! THE POTION WORKED!_ ' Mal was ecstatic as both other teens were in great pain that she caused. Then Audrey fainted, then Chad also fainted a couple seconds later. Mal realised Audrey's roommate Evie would be back from the boy's dorm soon. Using a quick spell, she teleported to her dorm where Lonnie was still out cold.

Mal quickly checked their pulses before sending them back to their dorms. Mal quickly returned to Audrey's dorm and used magic to remove the broken mugs and turn off the light before heading back to her dorm. _'Gullible Auradon idiots.'_ Mal thought Maliciously as she goes to sleep, not feeling even an ounce of quilt for what she had done.

* * *

Evie woke up the next day to see Audrey was still asleep. She went over to her roommate and felt Audrey's forehead with the back of her hand, Evie's eye widened as she retracted her hand from her _'WOW! Audrey is really sick, I guess I'll cover her for today.'_ Evie thought before putting some food and water out for Audrey if she wakes up while she is gone before getting ready and leaving for breakfast.

* * *

Meanwhile at Chad and Aziz's dorm Aziz woke up to see Chad was very sick. He was burning up. _'Wonder how Chad got a vires this quick? He was fine yesterday.'_ Aziz then grabbed some suff for Chad in case he woke up later. Then Aziz got ready for breakfast.

* * *

 **What did you think?**

 **Please let me know**

 **Feel free to suggest ideas :)**

 **Please comment, Fav and/or follow this story**

 **Until next time :D**


	6. More trouble arrives

Mal's day was the same as the last two were until later that day as Mal was making her way to class Ben stopped her "Hi Mal, I was hoping you would be able to help me with the new VKs coming today at lunch time today." Ben asked "Hmm, let's see… Nope, sorry Beasty but your going to have to get someone else to help ya." Mal said with mock sadness as she began walking off "Oh, it's just that I thought you would have wanted to see your brother when he arrives here." Ben called out _'Malice? Why doesn't he just bring Josie along and say goodbye to his kingdom.'_ Mal thought with a quiet chuckle "Fine. Who else is coming?" Mal asked "Daughter of Jabberwocky, Daughter of Ursula, son of Maleficent as I told you, son of Hook and son of Gil." Ben listed.

' _You poor unfortunate soul, seriously he must be extremely brave or extremely dumb or both, inviting three half dragon half gods, a sea witch and two pirates.'_ Mal thought with a small smirk. "I'll see you at lunch." Mal said before strutting off before Ben could mention the fact she is going to class with no books, computer or anything else the school provided her. Mal made sure she was late to history class just to annoy her teacher.

* * *

At lunch Mal decided to be ten minuets late, just as she always was on the isle to annoy Dr Facilier. When she got there Ben was introducing himself like the polite little king he was born to be.

"Ben I you continue like this I think you will something worse to worry about then handing your homework in early." Mal mocked him, Mal noticed Harry was about to hook him, Gil was too busy looking around and the rest looked like they were going to fall asleep.

"Sup guys, welcome to Bore-adon, population… who cares? They're all losers." Mal said, making them snicker, she looks over them to see one was supposably one Vk was missing _'She figured it out, didn't she?'_ Mal guessed telepathically _'Yep, as soon as we left the isle.'_ Malice replied telepathically, Mal and Malice have the ability to telepathically communicate.

"Josie?" Mal called. "Mal." Josie said as she appeared in front of me, she was wearing a similar outfit as Mal's except hers has blue where Mal's has green, hers has lightning markings along the sleeves and she was also wearing a golden collar. She surprised Ben by appearing out of thin air "How did you do that?!" Ben asked "Do what? I was standing here the whole time, you just didn't see me, just as almost no one has ever seen me." Josie said with fake sweetness then fake sadness. She was either bullied or ignored by people, so she doesn't like humans one bit. She even has a scar on her face where one kid got a good hit in.

"She's hard to find." Mal commented, the others, even Josie agreed. Mal turned to Uma "Hey, Shrimpy." Mal greeted Uma "Hey Scaly." Uma replied, Mal and Uma stared each other in the eye as if they were about to fight before they both evilly laughed "Still got that attitude Mal." Uma commented "Please I may be the worst of the worst, but I got a sense of humour." Mal replied.

* * *

After that little introduction they lead the Vks to their dorms, Harry and Gil shared a room, while Malice is rooming with Doug, Uma and Josie are rooming together in the dorm next door to Mal's dorm. "K, I have to go annoy some more teachers in class now, meet me under the stands by the field." Mal told them before heading back to class. Making sure to push peoples stuff off their desk as she made her way to her desk at the back.

* * *

After classes Mal met up with the new VKs "So how are you liking Bore-adon prep so far?" Mal asked, she could tell by their expressions that they felt exactly like she did about the school, well except Gil who seemed quite distracted. "It's terrible! I have wanted to Hook so many people! They are just so happy and cheery and UGH!" Harry vented, waving his Hook around. "That stupid Melody girl wouldn't leave me alone, if her mother is like that I'm not surprised my mother stole her voice! And I had to stop Josie from attacking/cursing both Ally and Aziz!" Uma growled, "Hey! I'm simply trying to get even for Ally's mother killing my mother with that stupid vorpal sword and get Aziz to be more exciting since Fate is clearly to nice to his family, plus this school need WAY more chaos, my farther would throw a hissy at how predictable this place is." Josie stated. "How did you last a day here? I'm dying of boredom here and I have only been here one day!" Malice complained "Well I came here to relax and as for entertainment I made my own if you know what I mean." Mal explained.

"Well do you have any great ideas?" Uma asked, "I was hoping to hear on of your ideas." Mal said "Oh, I got one! We should scare that brat Dizzy and her roommate as well!" Josie said, thinking of how scared Dizzy would get at what she had in mind, Dizzy was never known for her bravery. "Well what's the plan?" Mal asked, Josie explained her idea "That will probably freak out everyone else near the dorm, lets do it!" Uma said. The others agreed as well.

* * *

That night Mal and the others sneaked through the halls, they had "Borrowed" Lonnie's phone. Mal and Josie stopped at there door. "Ready?" Mal asked Josie nodded before turning on some creepy music using Lonnie's phone before she and Mal began singing into the hall just outside Dizzy and Jane's dorm.

' _Ding dong, I know you can hear me, open up the door, I only want to play a little!'_

Mal could feel the fear and confusion flowing out of the dorm room "Wait for it." Josie whispered. Just then two ear piercing screams came from the room, before both girls came bursting out of the dorm and running down the hall towards Evie's dorm, they didn't even notice Mal and Josie. Just then They both slipped, and a bucket of raw fish fell on them "RUN!" Jane screamed as she saw Josie and Mal walking up to them with mask that had red eyes, making them seem as if they were from the boy's dorms and that they had been possessed. When Jane and Dizzy were out of ear shot, Malice and the others came out laughing like a pack of hyena's. We all ran back to Uma and Josie's dorm. "RUN!" Uma mocked when we were in the dorm room which Mal made sound proof, making them laugh even more "Oh it is just too easy, I just walked in with this dead King Beast dummy with this murderer costume on and off they went." Malice laughed. "Hey Harry, you got that recorded?" Uma asked, "Sure did." He said showing us the footage. "OMG! Jane peed herself!" Josie laughed as she pointed it out. They all started laughing once the fourteen-year-old pointed it out.

After editing it and making a video of them acting scared and another video that highlighted Jane peeing herself and posting it on Auragram they decided to call it a night and headed to their dorms, Mal looked at Lonnie who was once again unconscious before silently debating drawing a moustache on her _'Maybe later.'_ Mal thought before she went to bed.

* * *

 **What did you think?**

 **Please let me know**

 **And in case you were wondering, Josie is my oc and Malice is MaliceMalAmyMalev's oc.**

 **I would like to thank** MaliceMalAmyMalev for the very helpful ideas for this story :D

 **Until next time :)**


	7. Consequences

Evie was fast asleep when Dizzy and Jane burst through the door, shaking in terror mumbling something about King Beast and murders. "what the?! What's wrong?" Evie asked as she woke up from the sound of the door slamming.

Evie turned around to see Dizzy and Jane at the door terrified "We were sleeping when we hard someone singing out in the hall then we heard a scratch at our window this person with a murderer mask and butcher knife came in and threw the Beast's body against the wall, as we ran from him we slipped on something that looked like blood before getting pelted by loads of dead fish! Then we saw two people who had these bright red eyes, they were walking towards us like a couple of zombie!" Dizzy told Evie as she clutched onto the older girl.

Evie hugged her back before noticing the smell of pee "Um, Dizzy, did you?" Evie asked "No… that was me." Jane said. Then Evie notice a large wet mark in her pyjama pants. "Oh Jane." Evie exclaimed before saying "How about I have a look to see what was so bad that it made Jane pee herself." Evie said before leaving "Wait don't leave us alone!" Jane and Dizzy shouted before running after Evie.

* * *

Once Evie was in their dorm she looked over at the corps and found it was just a dummy dressed up as Beast and covered it with blood. Then she checked the hall and found a pile of fish and fish blood "Who would have raw fish and fish blood at school?" Evie wondered. Jane and Dizzy shrugged as they didn't know either. Then it hit her "Uma!" Evie growled as she realised the sea witch and her crew were probably the ones to terrorise Dizzy and Jane. "Go back to your dorm, I'm going to make sure no one pranks you again." Evie told the two girls before heading to Uma's dorm.

* * *

As she was making her way to Uma's room her phone buzzed. Evie quickly checked it to see someone had sent her two videos on Auragram. Evie played the first video. It started as a dark room before singing could be heard "Ding, dong, I know you can hear me, open up the door, I only want to play a little." It sounded as if there were two people singing it, then the screen changed to show the camera walking in someone throwing the dummy across the room, the two girls scream and run out of the door, the camera switches and shows the two slipping over the blood and getting pummelled by fish before being terrorised by two masked figures before they ran off.

Evie was horrified that whoever took the video somehow found this funny since the video was titled 'Funniest night ever'But then when she tapped on the second video she felt like finding whoever did this and make them pay VK style.

The second video was an edited piece of the last video that highlighted Jane peeing herself, then Janes face was replaced with a baby's face and a little speech bubble saying "Oops." Then in big red letters it said, "Looks like baby Jane needs a diaper change."

* * *

Evie, who was pretty sure she knew who it was stormed over to Uma's dorm. When Evie got to the door she started banging the door with her fist. Josie got up and answered the door "WHAT!?" Josie snarled at Evie, Evie narrowed her eyes back at her. "I need to have a chat with your roommate." Evie said as calmly as she could, almost as if Josie knew what she really wanted to talk about Josie replied with "My roommate wasn't involved with the prank against Ditzy and Plain Jane… much." She said the last word to quietly, but Evie managed to hear it "So she did provide the fish! Wait! I never mention the anything about Dizzy or Jane." Evie pointed out, Josie's eyes widened but only for a second before acting as innocent as a kitten, she even looked at Evie with the same kind of eyes Puss in boots was famous for.

"Well only heard about it since I was experimenting with my new phone, so I knew how to work it and I clicked on the video when I was looking for videos about cats." She said, if Evie hadn't heard her say much she would have thought she was telling the truth "Then why did you tell me Uma wasn't involved? You spoke about it as if you were there." Evie once again pointed out. "Me-ouch that heart you know!" As she held her hand over her right, knowing exactly that her heart isn't there and basically say I don't care.

"Now if you will excuse me I really should get back to sleep, big old Thursday coming up, got to be awake for that drama class in the morning." She said sweetly before slamming the door in her face and locking it.

"Stupid human." Evie heard Josie mutter through the door. _'Sheesh, sometimes I don't know which dragon is more annoying, her or Mal! Wait! Mal! Oh, I am so talking to her tomorrow!'_ Evie thought, the only reason she didn't go now is because she didn't want to wake up Lonnie. Evie decided to head back to bed.

* * *

 _(The next day)_

That morning Mal woke up to FG looking furious at her with Evie and Lonnie glaring at her "Hi fly, bye fly." Mal said to FG before pulling the blankets over herself. FG pulled the bad sheets off her and said "Mal, is it true that you and the new VKs pranked my daughter and Dizzy!?" her face was as red as a tomato, Mal simply laughed and said "Yeah, pretty funny isn't it, you see how babyish Jane looked "RUN!" Ha, classic!" Mal replied, she didn't even bother to pretend she was innocent and said it like they were discussing a hilarious joke.

"I'm glad you find this funny Mal! Dizzy and Jane were terrified cause of your prank! They couldn't sleep at all last night after that!" Evie scolded "Bonus!" Mal said victoriously, "Well you can think about that so called 'Bonus' in detention for the next three Saturdays!" FG told her before storming out "Hey, I'm not busy on the fourth Saturday! Maybe we can do something then!" Mal called out before flopping back on her bed, laughing like a hyena "Mal that was not nice! You should go apologise to them along with everyone else who helped prank them!" Lonnie told her sternly "Oh gosh yeah, I should get right on that." Mal said before laying her head back on the pillow and fake snoring loudly before suddenly her pillow was taken and she was hit with it by Evie "YOU! BETTER! APOLOGISE! BY! TONIGHT! OR! ELSE!" She yelled at her has she hit her with the pillow, Mal cut her off by slapping the pillow away and pinning her to the wall. Evie didn't eve have time to move before she found herself pinned by the throat by Mal "OR ELSE WHAT!" Mal growled.

She slowly began putting pressure on her throat "Mal stop! MAL!" Lonnie yelled as Mal continued staring into Evie's eyes, Mal's eyes glowed an electric green and her pupils changed to slits. Evie began struggling to breath "MAL STOP!" Lonnie yelled as she clawed at Mal in attempt to free Evie "Never threaten me again!" Mal told Evie as Evie's face began turning blue. After releasing her Mal walked off to get ready for classes. After she left Evie was on the floor gasping for breath "Are you OK E!?" Lonnie asked, concerned about her "Yeah, I'm OK." She croaked as she struggled to her feet.

* * *

Later that day Evie was running to class when she was once again pinned to a wall, this time by Malice and Josie "We heard what happened this morning!" Josie growled "Yeah, and we don't appreciate being ratted out!" Malice started "Or Any of us getting threatened!" Josie finished as she stamped on her foot "OW! Look I'm sorry but I had to tell FG, you really scared them last night!" Evie explained "Oh, well that changes NOTHING!" Josie growled.

"Next time we won't be nice about it!" Malice growled at her before releasing her. "Oh and tell anyone about this and you'll be meeting the claws!" Josie growled as both she and Mai=lice showed their fingers change into claws before they both walked off. Evie gently touched her neck _'Why do they always go for the throat!?'_ Evie thought as she began packing her stuff up before limping off to class, her toe was probably broken.

* * *

Little did any of them know that someone saw the entire scene. Lonnie had seen what they did to Evie and heard what they said to her. Lonnie decided to talk to her about it after classes.

* * *

' _Did you deal with her?'_ Mal telepathically asked her brother _'Yeah, no one saw us either. That will teach her to rat us out and threaten us again.'_ Malice replied _Yep, I wonder if she can still walk right though, I swore I heard a snap in her toe.'_ Josie said, Josie can some ties join Mal and Malice's telepathic talks since she is the daughter of one of the most powerful gods _'Good.'_ Mal thought back before she continued Annoying everyone in the class.

* * *

 **What did you think?**

 **Feel free to recommend anything you want to see in this story**

 **Please Fav, Follow and comment on this story**

 **By the way I do tend to check the comments, so I will see what you have written**

 **Until next time :)**


	8. Prank 2

After classes Evie was limping back to her dorm when Lonnie grabbed her and dragged Evie to her dorm, once they were in Lonnie's dorm Evie's toe was agony "Are you OK?" Lonnie asked "What?" Evie asked as she sat on Lonnie's bed "I saw what happened earlier, you got pinned by Josie and Malice just like Mal did this morning." Lonnie told her.

"You saw that? They just told me not to rat them out again or threaten them, they said- "but the Lonnie cut her off "I know what they said, but how is your toe? Josie wasn't messing around when she stomped on your foot." Lonnie exclaimed as she pointed to Evie's foot. Evie takes off her shoe and reveals her foot, the bone was obviously broken in big toe. "We need to get you to the nurse." Lonnie sternly said. "Wait, what do I tell the nurse?" Evie asked.

"Tell her what happened." Lonnie said as if it was the most obvious thing ever "But if I do that, they will get in trouble and if they get in trouble they will take it out on me!" Evie exclaimed, she was not keen on meeting their claws as they claimed, "Then tell the nurse that you dropped something on it or you stubbed you toe." Lonnie said before helping Evie get to the nurse.

* * *

Meanwhile Josie had managed to swipe a pack of chips from the cafeteria and sat in the shady tree outside, then Jay, Carlos, Jane and Ally walked over and sat by the tree, they just happened to have packs of chips "We got a pretty good deal on these!" Carlos exclaimed happily, the others agreed happily as they ate their chips in the shade, they were all too happy for Josie's taste.

An idea popped into Josie's head as she grabbed a few of her chips and threw some at Jane and Ally and some at Carlos and Jay before grinning and disappearing, her grin leaving last. She silently watched as they began bickering between themselves, she used her cat ears to hear better. Until Catty Cheshire, daughter of the Cheshire cat came "Hey why is everyone fighting?!" She asked as she saw everyone fighting "THEY THREW FOOD AT US!" the girls exclaimed angrily "DID NOT, THEY THREW FOOD AT US!" the boys retorted "Wait? Your fighting over a couple fries?" Catty asked, shocked that their fighting over something that small.

"Well… that's just, dumb." She says before walking off "Yeah it was pretty dumb." Jane admitted "Yeah." The others said before they started chatting like nothing happened _'UGH! Now I see why mother hated that girls farther!'_ Josie thought as her cat changed back into her humanish ears.

Josie, who was still invisible jumped out of the tree and headed to the shady stands with the rest of the VKs, well most of them, Gil was probably looking around the place since he seemed really interested about Auradon prep and he never was much of a villain, he was always to friendly for that.

Josie reappeared to find her hair was platinum blond "UGH!" she ground in frustration when she saw her hair looked like "Um, did you dye your hair?" Uma asked with a slight laugh, they all were a having a bit of a giggle about it, even Mal. "No! I did not! My hair changes depending on the amount of sunlight." Josie explains "It's some rare genetic." Mal added, she already knew about it.

"So… Any ideas about what we can do until the potions finish their jobs?" Harry asked as he lazily twirled his hook. "I've got something in mind." Mal said with a slight smirk before she explained it "Oh, this is going to be good." Josie commented.

* * *

After Evie and Lonnie left the nurses office they went back to Lonnie's dorm "Evie you can't let them keep letting them bully you, look at your toe that will be just the beginning." Lonnie tell Evie. "I know but what can I do about it?" Evie said as she looked down, The Mal, Malice and Josie she knew would never threaten her, never mind about actually hurting her. "Stop acting like a little rabbit, fight back. If you show that you will give a fight they will back off, it happens in the wild all the time." Lonnie explained "Are you comparing them to predators like wolves and lion?" Evie asked.

"Only cause, they have been acting a little… animalistic. Like staying in shadows, awake mostly at night and going for the throat." Lonnie explained. When Evie thought about it Lonnie did have a point, that made Evie wonder what happened on the isle when she left to make them like this.

* * *

Jay and Carlos had just finished R.O.A.R practice with the team and had their showers when they found all their clothes gone. "Looking for these?" they turned to see Malice and Harry with their clothes "HEY! GIVE THOSE BACK!" Jay and Carlos yelled as they ran after them… wearing only towels.

Malice and Harry lead them around the school, while Josie, Mal and Uma took videos of Jay and Carlos, all while laughing at their faces, especially when Carlos nearly dropped his towel in front of everyone. Malice and Harry lead the two boys to the main hall where everyone saw them, including FG and Ben.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!" FG yelled as she stormed up to the two boys holding the clothes away from the other two and the three girls video recording the whole thing. "THEY STOLE OUR CLOTHES!" the two yelled, they blushed as they held up their towels "Not even one day and now this! Well Mal you got your wish, you all will be having detention for the next four Saturdays! Give them their clothes back and you three delete those videos!" FG yelled before leaving, after Malice and Harry handed them back Jay and Carlos ran back to their dorm.

"Well that's the three funniest things gone in one day." Uma grumbled "But at lest we got a laugh out of it." Josie said with a slight smirk. The there's agreed then Ben walked up to them "You know I have been getting a lot of complaints about you three, maybe you should try joining some clubs." Ben suggested.

As soon as Ben came near them they came closer to each other, they seemed more alert, Mal, Malice and Josie seemed to make a point of showing their slightly too sharp teeth. "Yeah… not happening." Mal snapped. "But it could be a good way to meet others and adjust to Auradon, plus it could be good fun." Ben told them "Do they have a pirate club?" Uma asked "No." Ben said after hesitating for a second "A dragon club?" Malice asked "Um, no." Ben said, "Then no we don't!" Mal snarled before she and the others walked off.

Ben breathed out in frustration _'How am I supposed to help them if they keep acting like this? I hope I don't have to send them back.'_ Ben thought before he went to visit Audrey. Once he got there he opened the door to see Lonnie helping Evie place some ice on her foot "What happened to your foot?" Ben asked his ex-girlfriend "Um, just a little… accident." Evie said, Ben thought she was lying but didn't say anything about it.

"Is Audrey any better?" Ben asked, "She woke up for a little, but she started mumbling gibberish before falling asleep." Evie told him. "Mind if I check your toe?" Ben asked since it was clear it was hurting her a lot. She nodded before removing the ice, her toe was very swollen "What exactly happened?!" Ben asked, shock at how bad it looks "I dropped some stuff on it by accident." Evie lied. Then Ben received a call that he had some more paper work to go though "I got to go, I hope your toe gets better, bye." Ben said as he rushed to get the work done.

* * *

 **What did you think?**

 **If you have any request, feel free to ask**

 **Please Fav, follow and/or comment on this story**

 **Until next time :D**


	9. Detention

The next day was particularly uneventful. After classes the VKs went to Harry and Gil's dorm. "Ugh! Today was so boring!" Harry complained "I thought today was great! Everyone's so nice and I got to play Tourney!" Gil said happily "I feel like I'm in a prissy nightmare. I mean there are so many stupid rules, and everything is too perfect!" Josie complained "Why don't we have some fun?" Uma suggested. "Like what?" Josie asked, "I have an idea." Uma said with a mischievous smirk before she started singing.

' _I admit that, in the past, I've a nasty  
They weren't kidding when they called me, well, "a witch"  
But chu'll find it nowadays I've mended all my ways  
Repented, seen a light, and made a switch  
And I fortunately know a little magic  
It's a talent that I always have possessed  
And here, lately, please don't laugh  
I use it on behalf of the miserable, lonely, and depressed.'_

The all (Except Mal who was trying and failing to act as if she doesn't care) sang the chorus

'Poor unfortunate souls in pain, in need  
This one longing to be thinner  
That one wants to get the girl  
And do I help them? Yes, indeed!  
Poor unfortunate souls  
So sad, so true  
They come flocking to my cauldron  
Crying, "Spells, Ursula, please!"  
And I help them! Yes, I do!'

They all turn to face Mal. "No." she says as she sees their expressions "Come on Mal!" Malice whined "A little song won't hurt ya." Uma told Mal. Mal groaned before singing the second verse.

'Now, it's happened once or twice  
Someone couldn't pay the price  
And I'm afraid I had to rake 'em 'cross the coals  
Yes, I've had the odd complaint  
But on the whole, I've been a saint  
To those poor unfortunate souls.'

Then they all sang

 _'Poor unfortunate souls in pain, in need  
This one longing to be thinner  
That one wants to get the girl  
And do I help them? Yes, indeed!  
Poor unfortunate souls  
So sad, so true  
They come flocking to my cauldron  
Crying, "Spells, Ursula, please!"  
And I help them! Yes, I do!'_

Then Josie sang

 _'Th-the men up there don't like a lot of blabber  
They think the girl who gossips is a bore  
Yes, on land it's much preferred if the lady's not to say a word  
And, after all, dear, what is idle prattle for?  
They're not all that impressed with conversation  
"True gentlemen" avoid it when they can  
But they dote, and swoon, and fawn  
On a lady's who's withdrawn  
It's she who hold's her tongue who get's a man!  
(C'mon, now!)_

They all sang the chorus

 _'Poor unfortunate soul  
Go ahead! Make your choice!  
I'ma very busy woman, and I haven't got all day!  
It won't cost much, just your voice! (uh, yeah-yeah!)  
Poor unfortunate soul, it's sad (so sad!), but true  
_ _If you wanna cross the bridge, you got to pay the toll_ _  
Take a gulp, and take a breath, and go ahead!  
(C'mon, now!)  
Poor unfortunate souls in vain, in need  
This one longing to be thinner  
That one wants to get the girl  
And do I help (ha, ha, ha, ha) them? Yes, indeed! (eh- c'mon, girl!)  
Poor unfortunate souls in vain, in need  
They come flocking to my cauldron  
Crying, "Spells, Ursula, please!"  
And I help them! Yes, I do! (Yes, I do!)  
Ha-ha.'_

"OK, I must admit it was pretty fun." Mal admitted "Told ya." Uma said "Ugh! I am not looking forward to detention tomorrow." Josie complained "Yeah, it's not fair, we were only trying to have some fun!" Harry added "Maybe you should have tried being nicer?" Gil suggested, although he was a little blank "Gil, villains don't do nice!" Malice told him.

"Mal's right Gil." Josie said, "Don't call me Mal!" Malice told his cousin, he hates being called Mal since it makes him feel like a girl since his sister is named Mal. "Yeah, that's my name." Mal added "Nope." Josie said, popping the p "Your Malsy." Josie said, Calling Mal that just cause she wanted to annoy them. "Instead of annoying us, why don't you come up with some pay back ideas for FG?" Mal suggested "Hmm… Well I do have some ideas for FG and a few others." Josie said with her trademark grin.

* * *

The next day all the VKs (Minus Gil since he wasn't involved in the pranks and Mal cause she hasn't turned up yet) were sitting in the same room that they have goodness class in "Now you all must stay in this room and reflect on what you did till the end of detention, if I or anyone else finds you out of this room you will have extra punishment." FG explained.

Just then Mal walked through the door "Prisoners." Mal greeted the rest of the VKs "Warden." She greeted FG, FG looked at her disapprovingly. "Just reflect and don't leave this room." FG said. "I'll be back at three to let you out of detention, if you need something you should have thought of that before acting up!" FG said as she left the room, locking the door behind her "She is not going to be happy." Harry said, the VKs have set multiple pranks last night, from humiliating signs about FG to putting itching powder in Chads and Audrey's clothes.

"Is this room sound proof?" Harry asked once he noticed he couldn't hear anything outside "Yeah, sound proofed it from the outside last night." Mal replied. Harry and Malice began talking among themselves. Josie and Uma walked over to Mal.

After awhile FG came storming back into the room "RIGHT! WHO DID THIS?!" FG demanded, holding a bin that had a picture of her face saying, "Time to make my belly bigger!" no one said anything but they all just kept laughing at her, her face began to become a very deep red "EVERYONE OUT!" she yelled, they all just walked out while laughing at her humiliation "AND YOU ALL HAVE DETENTION EVERY SATURDAY FOR A MONTH!" FG yelled as the teens laughed like a pack of hyenas as they made their way through the halls.

"Now with that out the way, I think I may see how my potion worked." Mal told the rest. They decided to come and see if the potion worked. Mal found Chad and Audrey scratching like crazy in front of everyone in the school yard, Chad and Audrey ran from everyone in humiliation as they scratched, they ran to the stands where Audrey turns to Chad and yells "What did you do to me!" as she scratches her head. "Me! How is it my fault!?" Chad demands as he scratches himself "It had to be you! You're the one who gave me that drink that made my sick! All because I'm dating Ben instead of you!" Audrey retorts "Hey I didn't know that the tea was going to make us sick!" Chad defends himself.

"No but I did." Mal said as she came up behind them "What gives!? It was supposed to be a love potion!" Chad hissed at Mal "What!? What did you do!?" Audrey hissed at Mal. Mal evilly chuckled as the rest of the VKs walked up behind her " _I put a spell on you, and now you're mine."_ Mal sung before saying "Now, turn left." Audrey and Chad moved left, it was as if their bodies were being controlled. "Turn to me, then rise your right hand." Mal said as she smirked in success.

"Now you are not to tell anyone about this." Mal told them. They both nod. "You tricked me!" Chad snarled "Yep, all in the name of evil." Mal replied to the young prince "You would have been better off dealing with Dr Facilier, Ursula or even Hades then dealing with Mal." Josie pointed out.

Despite the fact she had cursed both him and Audrey, Chad couldn't help a warm fuzzy feeling flowing through him every time he saw her. "Well you two can continue your pathetic lives but you shall do everything I command. See you tomorrow!" Mal said as if they were good friends before leaving with the rest of the new VKs behind her, snickering at Chad and Audrey.

"I can't believe you trusted them!" Audrey hissed at Chad "You're the one who said be nice to VKs!" Chad snapped back "I meant Evie, Jay, Carlos and Freddie. Not the daughter of the evil fairy who cursed my mother and attempted to kill my farther!" Audrey retorted before leaving in a huff. Chad didn't know why but he felt strange around Mal, he thought about that as he sat down in the shade, still itching.

Audrey felt like crying _'How could Chad claim to have changed when he placed a curse on me?!'_ Audrey went to her dorm and cried into her pillow. She was crying so much she didn't notice Evie, her friends or even Ben walk in "Audrey are you OK?" Ben asked as they all came over to her. Audrey couldn't open her mouth, so she just shook her head "What's wrong?" Evie asked, "Can't tell you!" Audrey sobbed "Audrey please, we're your friends. You can talk to us." Evie told her roommate, Audrey just continued sobbing into her pillow _'I want to tell you, I really do!'_

* * *

Mal walked around the school by herself while her friends relaxed in the boy's dorm. Mal admired her and the other VKs works, on almost every trashcan there was a picture of FG's face. Every tree had been covered in toilet paper and of course there had been the posters of FG in FG's office and the itching powder in Chad and Audrey's clothes. It had been a long night, but it was worth it in Mal's eyes, just to annoy goody two-shoes was a good reason for Mal.

Mal was walking back to her dorm where she heard Evie talking "She seems to upset Ben." "You don't think any of the new VKs are responsible for this do you?" Jane asked, "Well considering what happened the other day I wouldn't be surprized." Lonnie said, "What happened." Ben asked "They- "Lonnie was cut off by Evie "Don't. I'll tell him."

"After FG left after telling Mal the first time about detention I told Mal to apologise to Dizzy and Jane, before I could do anything to stop her she pinned me against the wall by my throat and started suffocating me until Lonnie managed to get her to stop. Then only a couple hours later I got pinned to a wall by my throat again by Malice and Josie, then Josie broke my toe." Evie explained.

' _Why you little rat!'_ Mal thought angrily. Ben was clearly angry "I'm going to have a talk with the three of them soon." Ben said. Mal then walked back to the rest of the VKs "What's wrong Mal?" Malice asked his sister "We have a major problem!" Mal snarled.

* * *

 **What did you think?**

 **Please let me know**

 **It was hard to write this since I'm experiencing writers block and I had reacentally fell down a staircase… again and hurt myself badly**

 **Until next time**


	10. Angry Ben And Manipulative Josie

Ben stomped through the halls angrily, he was determined to put a stop to the bad habits that the VKs have demonstrated the past few days. Ben angrily knocked on Gil and Harry's door, Ben was guessing he would find them in there. Harry opened it slightly.

"What?!" Harry hissed. "Is Mal, Malice and or Josie here?" Ben asked. Instead of answering, Harry attempted to slam the door in Ben's face, but Ben quickly stopped him from closing it and walked in to see the exact people he wanted to see, well find, he was very angry at them right now.

"Not again." Josie muttered. "I assume you all have an idea on why I'm here." Ben started. "Beast finally bit the dust?" Malice guessed sarcastically. "You're finally going to shut up and never bother us again?" Mal asked with a sickly-sweet smile. Ben narrowed his eyes at them "Let's see how funny this seems when I tell all your teachers to triple your homework." Ben said before heading "We won't do it anyway." Malice snarked. Ben stopped and turned back to them "You will unless you want to be having a talk with my father, and he is not as forgiving as I am." Ben warned. Josie quickly ran up to him and said "Please don't do this Ben. Please we didn't mean to hurt anyone. How do you expect us to adapt here when everything we knew is an ocean away?"

Josie had said it so sweetly, her eyes were just like puss in boots, the VKs would have thought she was being genuine. Ben, not knowing her as well as the others in the room, figured she was telling the truth. That and she looked as sweet as a kitten. "Aww… OK, I'll let this slide… this time but don't let this happen again!" Ben warned before walking out the door.

After Ben left, "OK, how do you do that?" Mal asked. Josie turned to them with a victorious smirk "Whatever do you mean?" Josie faked. "Make people believe you just like that?" Mal said, snapping her fingers to prove her point. "That's easy. Act sweet, like you wouldn't hurt a fly, give them one of those week, helpless looks and bam, you got them wrapped around your finger. Also helps when people don't expect you to be a really nasty person." Josie lifted her eyebrow at them all. They all rolled their eyes at her. "Whatever." Uma muttered.

* * *

 _Time skip to next Saturday_

Since Ben confronted them, the VKs have been pretending to be giving goodness a chance, well… almost all of them, Mal hasn't been changed a bit. Just like last time, the VKs were sat in the room they would have Remedial goodness class. Unlike last time, FG made sure to block all magic inside the room while she was out.

"UGH! This is so boring!" Josie complained. "Aye, the lass is right." Harry agreed. "Then why don't we spice things up a little bit, isle style." Uma suggested. All the VKs smirk at Uma's words and quickly close all the windows, turned off the lights and made a large stage out of the tables. "Who's going to start?" Uma asked. After a few minutes it was decided, and Josie hopped up on the tables and "Began singing:

' _The kids in the dark, the kids in the dark_

 _The kids in the dark, the kids in the dark_

 _Here we are at the end of the road  
A road that's quietly caving in.  
Come so far to pretend that we don't  
Don't miss where we started._

 _Lookin back, I see a setting sun  
And watch my shadow fade into the floor.  
I am left standing on the edge  
Wondering how we got this far  
How we got this far._

 _They left us alone, The kids in the dark  
To burn out forever, Or light up a spark  
We come together, State of the art  
We'll never surrender, The kids in the dark.'_

Everyone else, even Mal, climbed up and began singing the song along with Josie

' _So let the world sing  
What a shame  
(Hey)  
What a shame_

 _(Hey)  
Beautiful scars on, Critical veins  
We come together, State of the art  
We'll never surrender, The kids in the dark  
The kids in the dark_

 _(The kids in the dark, the kids in the dark)_

 _Here we are at the top of the hill  
A hill that's quietly crumbling._

 _Been awhile since you dressed for the kill  
The kill that sent me tumbling_

 _Looking up, I see a falling star  
And watch it's fire burn into the floor.  
And I am left, standing on the edge  
Wondering why we fall so hard_

 _Why we fall so hard._

 _They left us alone, The kids in the dark  
To burn out forever, Or light up a spark  
We come together, State of the art_

 _We'll never surrender, The kids in the dark  
So let the world sing  
What a shame  
(Hey)_

 _What a shame  
(Hey)  
Beautiful scars on, Critical veins  
We come together, State of the art_

 _We'll never surrender, The kids in the dark  
The kids in the dark  
(Whoa)  
(Whoa)  
The kids in the dark, the kids in the dark  
(Whoa)  
(Whoa)_

 _They left us alone, The kids in the dark  
To burn out forever, Or light up a spark  
We come together, State of the art  
We'll never surrender, The kids in the dark  
So let the world sing  
What a shame  
(Hey)  
What a shame  
(Hey)  
Beautiful scars on, Critical veins  
We come together, State of the art  
We'll never surrender, The kids in the dark  
The kids in the dark_

 _The kids in the dark, the kids in the dark._

 _We'll never surrender  
the kids in the dark, the kids in the dark.'_

When they finished they burst into a fit of laughing "Now that! Is how you make a room entertaining VK style!" Josie said, laughing like a hyena. "Always about entertainment for isn't it?" Mal asked the youngest member of their little group "Yep that's just how I roll." Josie said with a mischievous smirk. After that, all the VKs made the room the same as it was before their little song, by the time they were finished they only had about five minuets left before FG returned. When FG returned the VKs rushed out so fast that they nearly knocked the poor woman over.

* * *

 **What did you think?  
Please comment, follow and or fav this story :D**

 **And please check out some of my other stories :)**


	11. The plan

Fairy Godmother was heading back to let the new VKs out of detention before stopping as she heard them singing. The song they were singing made Fairy godmother increasingly worried that the new children wouldn't be as easy as the first few were.

FG was frozen for a few minutes before she let them out of detention, they seemed like they hadn't been doing anything. They almost knocked FG onto the ground as they ran out of the room as fast as they could. "Heathens." FG muttered.

* * *

Mal was sitting in her room, learning some more spells when Josie burst into the room.

"M... Mal! Brilliant news." Josie grinned, Mal arched an eyebrow.

"There's going to be some stupid celebration soon that we're all invited to and the best part is Fairy godmother will be bringing the wand out." Josie grinned evilly.

"How did you find this out?" Mal asked.

"That idiot Catty let it slip." Josie smirked.

Mal chuckled evilly "Good job Jose... Now we just have to make a plan then execute it." Mal said evilly before patting a spot on the bed next to her.

Josie went and sat next to Mal "Did I do well?" Josie asked.

Mal smiled a little "Yes you did, I told mother that your more then another minion." Mal said as she scratched behind Josie's ear as if she was a regular cat.

Josie let out a small purr.

Mal chuckled a little "Now, why don't we start plotting?" Mal suggested to which Josie quickly agreed.

Outside the room Lonnie was listening in on their conversation, she would never do this usually but she didn't trust the new VKs and this just made her more suspicious, she quietly left before they could find out she was there.

* * *

Evie was walking around until she saw Ben "Ben! There you are! How did it go with... Them." Fear was clear in her voice.

Ben chuckled nervously "Um... I may have let them off the hook..." Ben said quietly.

"What!? But Ben look what they've done so far!" Evie exclaimed fearfully.

"Yeah but I think they feel bad about it and Josie convinced me to not give them anymore." Ben reasoned.

"Josie!? You actually listened to that animal!? Ben she is in a lot of ways like Mal and Malice's pet! Seriously she was Maleficent's pet! She'd say anything to keep them out of trouble and to keep them happy!" Evie exclaimed.

"Evie I think you overreacting... Besides you were the one who asked me to bring Mal over." Ben said.

"That was before I realised she turned into... A villain!" Evie exclaimed.

"Evie maybe you should just talk to her, maybe try to work things out." Ben sighed before leaving.

"Yeah right..." Evie muttered but she was thinking about it as she walked off.

* * *

Malice had found a ball and casually threw it at a wall and caught it as it bounced back. He was feeling bored and had no idea where everyone else had gone to, he had been pretending that he had started to give goodness a chance.

Jay and Carlos noticed Malice and figured they could try to be nice to the son of Maleficent "Hey Malice?" Jay called.

Malice glanced at them.

"Want to come play tourney with us?" Carlos asked.

Malice arched an eyebrow "Tourney?" He asked.

"Yeah it's a game here in Auradon, it's really cool and fun, why don't you come with us and we'll show you how to play?" Jay offered.

Malice thought about it and eventually decided to do it, but only because he was bored out of his mind.

The three teens went to the tourney field and Jay and Carlos showed Malice how to play, the three if them ended up playing the game for hours as they lost track of time.

* * *

Mal and Josie had come up with what they thought was a brilliant plan. They'd pretend to be good and gain the people's trust and when the celebration came around, Josie would turn invisible, steel the wand and secretly deliver the wand to Malice while Mal and Uma distracted everyone else and Harry would help make sure no one stopped them.

"This plan is full proof... But why aren't we telling Gil again?" Josie asked, tilting her head a little.

"Cause, he'll end up telling everyone." Mal told Josie.

Josie nodded "Okay." Josie said softly before grinning evilly "I can't wait to get revenge on these so called heroes." Josie said excitedly.

Mal smirked "It won't be long now Jose, don't you worry..."

Josie smirked before frowning a little.

Mal looked at Josie with a small hint of concern "Everything okay Jose?" Mal asked.

"Just... What if things don't go to plan? What if I screw up? What if... What if they stop us and we get sent back to the isle?! What if you get sent to the isle and I get sent back to my previous owners!? Or another cage!?" Josie asked fearfully as her eyes began glowing bright yellow.

Mal sighed softly before rubbing Josie's neck as if she was a cat before scratching behind her ear "It's okay Jose, I won't let that happen." Mal said softly as she pulled Josie onto her lap as they sat on the bed. Mal cares for Josie and Malice more them she cares about anyone else, but that's not saying a lot but still... Although she'd denied it and if asked she'd say she thinks of Josie as a pet and say she has to put up with Malice cause he's her brother.

Josie purred softly and leaned against Mal, calming down as she stopped panicking about what ifs.

Mal sighed and comforted Josie.

* * *

 **I know it's not very long but I've been tired and it's finally school holidays where I am. I'll try to make future chapters longer.**

 **If you have any ideas for this story please let me know :)**

 **Also I have updated the first two chapters of this story**


End file.
